


Stuck in the Forest

by TapBluesNLindyhopDancer



Series: Caught in a Web Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Therapy, Sam & Dean intimacy for medical purposes, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sensory Overload, Spider Babies, Spiders, Suppository, Surprisingly Fluffy, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, and it's brutal, biology kicks in at the worst time, but the barbed penis is a leg and fang again, crowley is a helpful but annoying frog, frog crowley, non-consensual administration of medicine, parenting the kids, recovery from muscle atrophy, spider creature Cas, the blow jobs are weird man, yeah Dean goes into heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer/pseuds/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer
Summary: Cas and Dean are happily mated. They have children now and Dean couldn’t ask for more, couldn’t be more grateful for his current life. Wait, he *is* missing something, or rather someone – his brother Sam.





	1. Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally deciding to post this since I've drafted at least 80% of this fic. I can't predict the posting schedule, because my life's insane right now. Work is overwhelmingly stressful, and I may move across the country soon for a new job. Bear with me, please!
> 
> Also, please read the tags! This story has a bit of darkness to it. And there's a short Wincest-y moment for medical purposes only (it's not as bad as you think - I'll explain more once we get there!). Read at your own risk!

_Ugh! Do we have to, again?_ Dean asks.

_If you wish to see Sam again, then yes._

_This sucks ass. I hate it._

_Oh, but I love sucking your ass. It’s delectable!_

_Way too literal, Cas. And now I’m gonna have even more trouble walking with my dick flappin’ away._

_Oh, but I love seeing your erection as you walk. It’s fascinating to watch your cock bob as you stride with your human legs across the forest ground..._

_Totally not helping, here. You sure are gonna get a great view._

Dean swears he can see something that vaguely resembles a smirk on Cas’s face. His heart swoons.

_Kids, come here and help your father with his daily exercise!_

Gabe and Anna scurry over to the home web at Cas’s beck and call. Boy, they’ve gotten so big in just a short amount of time! They’ll be fully grown before long. 

The two kids arch up to support their father’s legs with their backs. Cas tears the webbing along Dean’s arms and torso. Goosebumps erupt across the exposed skin, still not acclimated to the open air. Dean grips the smooth surface of both kids’ backs for additional support while he shifts his legs for better access. His legs are so bony and thin like a chicken, all the muscles deflated in their atrophy. He’s been gradually regaining muscle with daily exercise. His mate and children have been nothing but supportive and encouraging through his recovery. Thinking about it makes Dean’s heart swell with love. And then it aches as he remembers why he’s doing this in the first place. He misses Sam so freaking much!

Dean continues to feel the prodding at his back and hear the tearing of cloth as Cas works on freeing him from the remaining web. 

Sometime later, after letting distracting thoughts take over his mind, Dean no longer feels the warm presence of his mate against his back. He waits, staring at the ground beneath his feet, the murky-colored webbing in shreds, the frayed edges like ripped cotton where Cas tore him open. He’s so distracted in his own head, he jumps out of his skin when Cas bumps his arm.

_Will you walk? Or are we postponing today’s therapy?_

_Sorry, just stuck in my own head. Let’s get going._

Gabe and Anna flank him on his left and at his rear. Cas walks to his right, at a pace much slower than normal in order to adjust for his mate’s ability. Dean uses one of Cas’s legs like a cane. It’s there for extra support. Day after day, he relies less and less on the crutch to keep him steady. It won’t be long before he won’t need it at all.

_Daddy, tell us again what Uncle Sam is like, _Gabe interjects.

_He’s told us multiple times already! He’s pro’lly sick of telling us over and over again._

_It’s okay, Anna, I don’t mind explainin’ again. I’ll never get sick of braggin’ about Sammy._

Telling the kids a story will make the walk seem shorter, anyways. Why not indulge them a bit?

_Sammy is wicked smart. He’s the one that got the brains in the family._

_That’s not to say that your father’s not intelligent, _Cas interjects. _I think his brain is rather endearing._

_Yeah, yeah, _leave it to Cas to make Dean feel weirdly embarrassed in front of the kids. _But unlike me, Sammy got a full-ride scholarship to Stanford. He was on his way to become a lawyer –_

_ B’fore you got him to help hunt! _Interrupts Gabe.

Dean can feel the annoyance exuding from Anna. They can’t go ONE DAY without arguing. _Hey! Don’t interrupt daddy!_

_I didn’t interrupt! I just helped him finish the story! _

_That’s the definition of interrupting, Gabe!_

_Children! If you keep arguing, then your father can’t continue the story. We can walk the remaining distance of our journey in silence if you two insist on bickering amongst yourselves. Now, why don’t you both apologize and then we can listen to the rest of the story without further argument._

_Sorry, daddy. _They say in unison.

There’s a brief moment of silence. Then it’s gone (of course).

_May I say something? _Asks Gabe.

_Thank you for being polite. Of course, go ahead and say what you need._

_My tarsi are getting sore! How much longer we got, papa? _

Tarsi? What in the hell is his son talking about? Ohhh…

Cas senses Dean’s confusion through the bond. An image appears in Dean’s mind, explaining what exactly tarsi are and giving Dean a brief anatomy lesson at the same time.

The explanation happens so quickly (less a second), Cas responds to his son without dropping a beat.

_Not too much longer, approximately two web lengths. See that tree up ahead? The one where red Cardinal Ronald is always perched upon? Once we turn the corner there, we’ll see the pond._

_Hallelujah! My legs are sore, too buddy; it’s not just you. Think you can make it?_

_Sure can, daddy-o!_

Ah, yes. Dean can make out the glistening shine of the pond up in the distance. As they reach the threshold, they all perform the synchronized motions to support Dean as he lowers into the chilled water. His family lets him be – they don’t need to bathe like he does.

Dean pads his way out into deeper waters, the water up to his chest. Although the water has a slight chill, it’s not cold enough to cause hypothermia, at least if he keeps moving. Dean dunks his head, enjoying the cold that wakes him up like a fresh cup of joe in the morning. Without the use of soap, he rubs the dirt off his skin as best he can. Leaves and pine needles help some with the scrubbing. After he feels fresh enough, he takes a swim to work his muscles. Day after day, he’s noticed a gain in strength, being able to swim incrementally longer distances at subsequent outings. Very soon he’ll be able to walk short distances without needing support. For now, he must rely on his newly found family for mobility.

Once Dean decides he’s had enough swimming practice, he makes his way back to Cas and the kids. They all make the trek back to the web – this time, thank goodness, there’s no arguing between Gabe and Anna. They’ve seemed to learn their lesson, for now at least. We’ll see how long it lasts.

_Daddy, Papa’s got a surprise for you!_

_Hey, you weren’t supposed to say anything yet! Papa told you not to!_

Of course, the peace wouldn’t last long. Back to the arguing already. Cas nips it in the bud before things get out of hand.

_I’m sorry, Papa._

_It’s okay Anna. I know how excited you’ve been for our big reveal. Why don’t you both show your father what we’ve all been working on?_

_Okay. C’mon daddy. Follow us!_

_Yeah, follow us!_

It’s not like he really has a choice – he has to rely on them to walk, anyways. With his weight being supported by his kids, he follows along towards whatever this surprise is.

_Look! There it is!_

Standing in front of a pile of leaves and debris, the “surprise” doesn’t immediately click in his head. How the hell’s a pile of leaves useful?

_C’mon daddy! Try it out!_

Dean continues trying to puzzle the scenario together as he’s dragged by his kids to stand on top of the pile of leaves. Cas lurks several feet away, observing his every reaction.

_Sit down! Sit down!_

He sits down. There’s a soft crunch as the leaves shift and break under his body weight. It’s comfier than he expected. The pile of debris provides a small cushion between his body and the cold, hard forest floor. Dean’s still left in disbelief, face full of confusion in his dazed expression.

Cas then makes the decision to approach. He scurries over towards Dean.

_I take it you don’t have an understanding of the intended usage of your surprise gift._

_No, please enlighten me, would ya?_

Wafts of endearment bleed through Dean’s mental bond with Cas. His mate enjoys his sarcastic remarks. They’re difficult for Dean to control sometimes. It’s just part of his bratty omega personality, so it’s a good thing that Cas is so fond of it and never seems too upset by it.

Dean pats the ground beside him, and Cas scurries over, his body hair brushing softly against Dean’s skin, which makes him feel warm and comforted.

_The kids and I – we gathered some leaves and twigs to build you a padded surface. There are no materials here in the forest to make what you humans call a mattress. This is the next best option. Does it feel comfy enough for you?_

_Wait… this means that I’ll be sleeping here now?_

_Yes._

_I won’t be sleeping in the web anymore?_

_Correct._

_You won’t have to cut me out of the web every day?_

_That’s part of the plan, yes._

_How will I keep warm at night? It still gets cold after sunset, and I can’t sleep in the _nude!_ Man, I guess I’ve slept in worse conditions on the roads in Baby over the years –_

_Shh! Dean, there’s another part to your surprise. It should be buried right over there in the corner. Go look yourself._

Dean rakes his hands through the debris in the corner. There’s something soft and pliant, sorta cottony, amongst the crunchy leaves. He yanks it out, spreads it out in a display so he can get a full-on view of this “gift”. What is it? He tries to understand…

There are two long, thin tubes that extend outwards from the central hunk of material. It’s also a little sticky – leaves are embedded throughout. He stuffs his hand into one of the tubes and experimentally stretches it out with his fingers. Hmmm… it fits around his wrist perfectly, like a glove… _Oh! _It finally dawns on him. Tears threaten to leak from his eyes. He does his best to hold them back in front of his mate and kids.

_Y’all mind if I try it on?_

_Hell yeah, daddy-o! I wanna see you try it on!_

_Language, Gabe! How many times must we repeat ourselves. Only grown creatures have the right to say those words._

_Sorry Papa. I’m just so excited!_

_I know you are._

_I am, too! Don’t forget I’m here! And _I _didn’t curse._

_Yes, you’re so well behaved, Anna._

Dean can hear Cas’s eye roll in his words. The sarcasm doesn’t translate to the kids. Distraction time before things get outta hand (again)!

Dean pulls the bodice over his head and tugs it down, slips his arms through the tubes. It snugs against his body nicely. A perfect fit! Bonus – the material is silky like polyester vinyl. It’s the most comfortable thing that he’s ever worn in his life! Yes, even more comfy than a worn t-shirt and flannel.

_H-how many did you make?_

_There’s two more buried in the same location as that one was. Plus there should be three pairs of pants._

_I don’t deserve y’all! These are amazing! And now we don’t have to waste time changing me everyday._

_Yes. One of its perks is that you’ll gain more self-independence as your mobility increases._

Dean can’t help it. He wraps his arms in a bear hug around Cas. And then around his son and daughter, despite their attempt to shy their way out of it (his kids avoid his parental affection like the plague – hopefully it’s not a long phase).

_Gabe, Anna, and Cas, thanks for all this!_

Dean continues exploring his new gifts, and the day is over before he knows it. He sleeps soundly on his new bed for the first night, knowing that he won’t have to bother breaking out of the web in the morning.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean prepares to leave his home web and return to civilization, to see Sam. He says goodbye to the kids, and gives a special goodbye to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not be quite as polished as I'd like, but I'm posting it anyways. Prepare yourself for some smut, including a highly unusual blow job :P

All his bags are packed. He’s got a few sets of clothes, some money (Cas still hasn’t revealed where he got it from), and a couple days worth of food. He’s ready to hit the road and see Sammy again! But, oh, part of his heart now belongs to his mate and kids. A single (_manly_) tear slides down his face. Hairs from a leg brush it away. A clicking, purring sound comes out of the creature in front of him.

_Kids, say goodbye to your father before we attend to mature creature business._

Anna scoots herself underneath Dean’s arm. He gives her bodice a gentle squeeze.

_I’ll miss you, Daddy!_

_Me too, sweetie._

_Give Uncle Sammy lots’a hugs for us!_

_I promise I will._

Dean’s heart swells with pride, and is that water welling up in his eyes? It’s gotta be allergies or something –

_*Wham!*_

_Ooof!_

_Do you have to go, Daddy?_

Gabe buries himself headfirst against the other side of Dean’s torso, which is a bit of a surprise considering how they typically avoid his human contact. How sweet are his children in the most random times?

_Aw, buddy. I wish I didn’t have to leave y’all behind. But Uncle Sammy is probably worried sick over me. I need to see him._

_Or, you could just stay here with us._

_That ain’t an option, kid. However, I can promise that I’ll be back as quick as I can. Hey, you might not even notice I’m gone!_

_Noooo! We definitely will! Anna agrees with me, right?_

_Yeah! We’re both gonna notice you gone. You should stay._

_Anna, Gabe, that’s enough. Your father is leaving and that’s final. _

_But we’re gonna miss him!_

Anna just has to be her rebellious little self.

_That’s part of living. When Dean leaves us, we’ll all be hurting. But that hurt will remind us how much we love him. And when he comes back, we’ll just have to remember to appreciate the time that we all have together._

Dean rakes his hands across the coarse hairs along each child’s back. The soothing motions let his mind focus on Cas’s words. He is reminded of how wise his mate truly is, of how precious life itself is. And it re-instills his desire to return home to Sammy – his only brother. Whom he’s cared for more like a son rather than a brother since the age of 4 when their mother perished in a fire. Whom he thinks about whenever he sees a spark of witty intelligence in either of his two children. Whom he misses dearly. Dean’s gotta go. Step one: say goodbye to his kids (not for forever, just a few short days).

_Okay kids. You heard your Papa. Now go play and let us take care of grown up stuff._

Dean reluctantly lets go. He watches them scurry away until they’re no longer in view.

_C’mere, Dean. And make yourself comfortable._

Guess it’s onto step two: give a proper goodbye to his mate.

Dean climbs up the web until he’s face-to-face with Cas. He stretches out a hand and rubs along one fang while gripping tight to the web with his other hand. The hairs prickle up immediately.

*_Click* *Click* *Click*_

That’s Cas’s happy noise.

_Mind if I try something… different?_

_Mmmnnn, Deeeaaaan! If it feels as remarkable as what you’re doing now, then yes! Please do try!_

With those words of permission, he engulfs the fang with his mouth.

_Eeeeeeh! _

Well, that means Dean must be doing something right! He continues exploring the surface of Cas’s fang – with his tongue. Although it’s been awhile since he’s given a blow job, he experiments with how far he can take the fang before it initiates a gag reflex. Now, Dean considers himself a cock-sucking pro. It takes years of experience to be that good. He’s practiced on some horse-sized dildos before, but Cas’s fang is bigger. A few inches is all it takes to fill Dean’s mouth to capacity. The fang sits heavy on his tongue. He pays no attention to the drool trickling down his chin. Nor the slick dripping down the backs of his thighs. He’s much too preoccupied with the sound of clicks and squeaks coming from his mate.

Dean drags his tongue upwards, and the friction created with the hairs feels weird, but good. He syncs his hand and tongue movements together, until the friction reaches an unbearable level. Dean sometimes forgets how sharp those little hairs get! They can sting, like brushing up against a cactus full of hundreds of needles.

Dean stops his ministrations: something drags through the slick on his backside. A shiver rakes through Dean’s body at the unexpected touch.

The pointy leg teasingly circles his wet hole. It keeps circling, and circling, and circling. It’s driving Dean nuts!

_Cas, please!_

_What do you want, Dean?_

_You know exactly what I want. _

_Okay, yes. I admit that I know exactly what you want. But I want to hear you think it._

_Well, this is new. _(Dean never meant to think that aloud for Cas to hear)

_I know, I wanted to try something different as well. Only if you’re amenable, of course._

_Whatever makes you happy will make me happy. Saying those words, though… _

_I see you are hesitant. I don’t want to force you to do anything that is displeasing to you. I want this to be enjoyable for both of us._

_I’m not necessarily refusing… it’s just weird, man._

_Telling me your desires is not weird. It will please me greatly, as long as you receive pleasure from it. The weird feeling – that is good, correct? It won’t make you feel sick, will it?_

Although Dean is fairly used to Cas’s bluntness by now, some things still make him blush.

_It’s a good weird, yeah._

_Then say it, please. Nothing shall progress further until you give proper consent and let me know your wants. I’ll just keep rubbing your hole in the meantime. I find great joy in watching you squirm, making yourself vulnerable for me as if you’re my prey._

Those words go straight to Dean’s cock. Another trickle of slick escapes his asshole and dribbles down his legs.

_Man, I love the way you talk dirty! Keep going…_

_You’re special to me, and I’d like to show you how precious you are through my affection._

The leg circles his hole.

_Pleeease, Cas!_

… and it circles….

_What do you want, Dean?_

…and circles…

_Please, put your leg in me!_

…and then it stops.

_Where exactly should I put my leg? In your ear canal? Or perhaps up your nasal passageway?_

Oh, that fucker…

_No! You know where it goes!_

_I need you to confirm where you’d like it to go. I’d hate to make a wrong assumption…_

_Ugh!_

_I can wait here all day and recite many platitudes about your hole, if you’d like. I love how it tightens around my leg. I love its cavernous warmth. I love —_

_Please… shove your leg up my ass already!_

_*click* *click* *click*_

_That’s all you had to say. I’ll gladly do as you wish._

Cas does just as Dean requests. A long, hairy leg forces its way up into Dean’s ass. He breathes a sigh of relief at his need being filled. Inch by inch, the hairs scrape along the inner walls of his rectum. It travels upwards, as far as Cas dares go, and then it stops. It just _stops. _All of that buildup, and everything comes to a standstill. Dean desperately needs Cas to move.

Cas must know his intention because legs encompass his thighs preventing Dean from thrusting upwards. He was gonna move if Cas’s goddamn legs weren’t locked around him!

_Unnhg!_

_What is it, Dean?_

_I can’t stand it!_

_What can’t you stand?_

_You – you’re not moving!_

_My lungs are moving – technically I’m in constant motion._

_Stop bein’ a smart ass! You know what I mean!_

_Oh, Dean!_

An appendage strokes up and down Dean’s torso. He melts into the touch that leaves his skin tingling for more.

_Seeing as this’ll be our last time together for quite a while, I wanted to grant you something extra special. _

_What is it? You’re killing me with all this waiting. Crap…Please, Cas! Just tell me already!_

_Mmm, I do love hearing you beg. *click* *click* My sweet mate, you are the embodiment of perfection, even when you do act like a stubborn gnat that’s trying to escape my web. Anyways… I was thinking… I’d let you control the pace. I’ll stay still and you can ride me._

_Really? You’d let me do that? _

_Yes. Anything for you on our last day together before your departure._

_I feel like I need to return the favor, somehow._

_If you insist, that would certainly be welcome. Though you need not feel obligated to do so._

_How ‘bout I continue that blowjob I was givin’ ya._

_Fellatio sounds amazing, Dean! You have my permission to perform it on me._

_Sounds good!_

And then Dean wraps his lips around one of Cas’s fangs. Man, the hairs are sharp already! Despite the pain, Dean keeps his mouth latched around the fang. Porcupine-like quills dig into the roof of his mouth.

Then Dean notices the lack of appendages surrounding his lower body, which means… He can move now! He finds his footing in the web and pushes upwards. Oh, that friction is good! When he sinks down, he finds that sweet spot that sends electric sparks across his body. It also makes him leak more slick. In this situation, that’s a good thing – the more lubrication along those prickly hairs, the better.

Dean moans and sucks. Cas continues his pleased noises. And Dean is turned on even more by the waves of pleasure coursing through the bond. Sex has gotten beyond amazing with Cas, even more so with the more they do it. Nowadays he can feel every flick of emotion exuding from Cas. How Cas is in awe of his mate. How much he’s pleased by him. And Dean soaks in all of the good feelings, giving him a rush of endorphins.

Dean remains conscientious of the fact that he’s supposed to be giving pleasure to his mate, not just taking it. He thinks of another idea – another something new to try out.

Dean tongues at the narrow opening of the fang. The spot is devoid of the hair that might pierce his tongue. Cas’s clicks turn into squeals. It’s like a bird chirping, but instead it’s his mate making those beautiful noises.

_Dean! I can’t hold back much longer!_

With that warning, Dean tastes a smidgen of venom. His brain now associates that taste and smell with pleasure, so his biological instincts compel him to continue the thing that makes Cas feel good. He craves more of that sweet tasting substance!

Dean nudges his tongue deeper. He thrusts himself forward into the fang as he up-thrusts his body. There’s a seesaw effect. As the leg expels from his asshole, Dean sinks his tongue further into Cas’s fang. Then Dean uses his thigh muscles to impale himself further on the appendage up his butt as the fang slides out of the grip of his lips. And then the actions are repeated. Each movement forces more liquid out of Cas. Dribble by dribble until…

Sharp needles drill into the spongy flesh of Dean’s mouth in warning. With the hairs still firm, a rush of fluid drains into Dean’s throat. He swallows all of the delicious venom. A warmth pools in his belly, now pleasantly full. The hairs soften and Dean’s wet mouth slacks open. His lips drag off the fang. A string of saliva escapes his mouth, and he couldn’t care less because of his blissed-out, post-orgasm buzz.

_Mmmnn… Cas!_

_Yes, Dean._

_You taste sooooo goooood!_

_Thank you, Dean. That was very enjoyable. Now, may I return the favor? Your penis is still erect and that must be rather uncomfortable._

Dean refuses to let the clinical manner in which Cas describes the situation make his dick wilt.

_Yeah… please._

_What would you like?_

_Surprise me. I’m too tired to think._

_Alright. Tell me to stop if I do anything you don’t like._

The legs in his ass move on their own accord. They bump up against his prostate again and again. Dean can’t hold back his groans, which Cas definitely enjoys hearing. A most pleasant sensation accumulates in his lower abdomen. When it reaches the apex, come shoots out of his dick and splatters on the leaves piled beneath the web. He pants coming down from the web and collapses against the soft, cool forest ground.

Hairy appendages stroke the length of his back. Cas makes that clicking noise until Dean’s breath evens out.

Dean props himself up on his elbow.

_I’m definitely gonna miss this while I’m away._

_I know you will. I’ll miss it to. Along with your vibrant soul._

A wetness pricks Dean’s eyes. Must be the allergies again…

_Will you walk me to the road?_

_Why yes, of course! I had planned to accompany you come nightfall. I’d rather not terrify the humans in daylight. Though most cannot see me, the small likelihood that I’m visible to someone is too risky. You should get some rest, now. You’ve got quite a journey ahead._

_Okay, Cas. Sweet dreams._

Dean closes his eyes and lets the coolness of the earth and the comfort of his mate lull him to sleep.

_I wish you lovely dreams, my sweet mate._


	3. Civilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas accompanies Dean on his journey back to civilization. They say their final goodbyes. Then Dean contacts Sam and the brothers finally reunite after a long time apart. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is extremely crazy right now... I feel like I've been living in limbo for the past year, trying to find another job while currently employed with a full-time job. And now I think I may finally land one. But I'm still in limbo... May all of your comments & kudos provide some distracting light to my day, to help prevent me from going insane...

The sound of crickets wakes Dean from slumber. He sees his mate lurking at his side when his eyes open.

_Mornin’, Cas._

_Dean, the sun is not up – it’s night time. Have you suffered a concussion post-coitus?_

_Naw, I’m just used to waking up with the sun shining. It’s a habit thing... Don’t worry._

_Okay…In that case, let’s begin our journey. First, to the pond so you can clean before donning a set of fresh clothes. _

They walk under the stars to the pond that glows bronze beneath the moonlight. Dean takes a perfunctory bath and puts on his clothes.

_I’m ready, Cas._

_Before we begin… I know you can walk. However, we’ll travel much faster if you ride on my back. That way I can get you to town a couple of hours before sunrise._

_Sounds good to me._

Dean mounts Cas’s back like a horse. Unlike a horse, Cas’s stride is perfectly smooth. The ride is more comparable to a cruise in the Impala. Except he’s out in the fresh, open air. He’s at peace, watching the forest scenery zoom past. Just being in the presence of his mate provides Dean comfort. Speaking of whom, they converse a bit – the journey is way too long to go without conversations. He talks of stories about his past life, what it was like living in civilization as a hunter. Some parts of the job were rewarding, but some were not pleasant at all. Cas actively listens to Dean’s rambling, asking insightful questions along the way. Time passes too quickly and too slowly at the same time. Before Dean knows it, they’ve reached their destination.

Dean hops off Cas’s back and snuggles into rough hide.

_I’m gonna miss you, so much!_

_Me, too. We’ll still be able to sense each other through our bond. I’m afraid it may not be as strong if we’re a long distance apart. But know I’ll always be with you, and the bond is stronger on my end. I’ll sense you more than you sense me._

_I dunno if I should envy you over that or not._

_Probably not. You’ll have your brother as a distraction. Me – I’ll have nothing but the feelings from you, my mate, to comfort me on the journey to our web. There won’t be anything to quench my hurt from missing you._

_Aw, Cas!_

Dean strokes his hand across the dense hairs along the side of Cas’s body. Cas purrs and Dean can’t help the tears streaming down his face. He rubs his snotty nose against his mate’s back and lets the salty water soak into the hairs. Cas doesn’t care one bit; It’ll all wash off during the next rain.

_You should go, Dean. I need to head back into the forest before sunrise. _

_Okay. _Dean sniffles. _Goodbye, Cas._

_Goodbye, Dean._

Dean can’t allow himself to look backwards. If he does, he won’t be able to prevent himself from turning around and running back to Cas. Then all they’ve worked up towards would be for naught. He puts one foot in front of the other until his bare feet ache against the paved ground.

By the time a purple-pink glow fills the sky, Dean reaches a small town. He walks up and down the vacant street; must be too early on the weekend for any normal person to be up and about.

Soon enough, Dean happens upon a motel. Y’know, he should probably book a night here. Sam most likely won’t be able to get here till tomorrow morning anyway. Decision made, he walks through the doors. The clerk keeps giving him weird looks as he pays cash to check into the motel for one night.

The motel room itself brings back memories of pre-Cas, of when he hunted with his Dad and his brother. The carpet is stained, mysterious pale-brown splotches adorn the walls, and the squeaky mattress springs dig into his ass as he plops down. Dean does not miss this part of his old lifestyle at all. He much prefers the comfort of his home web and his cushioned bed of leaves. Gosh, he’s homesick already!

Even though his soul aches to be with Cas again, to be surrounded by his mate and his kids and his home web, he feels something spread from the center of his chest that takes away the pain. The mattress squeaks as he collapses backwards. He simply closes his eyes and breathes until he’s calm again.

The warm feeling remains in his chest as he gains the courage to dial Sam’s phone number into the keypad of the motel’s landline from memory. The phone rings. He patters his fingers against the wooden side table as he waits…

…And waits.

… And waits.

No one is answering!

Dean types in the next phone number from memory. That one doesn’t work, either. He tries another. Again, no answer. Time for another. Another. Another. Soon, he’s exhausted his list of phone numbers. Why the fuck won’t Sam answer the goddamn phone?! There’s only one thing left he can do.

He calls Bobby.

Finally, _finally _there’s a pick-up. An actual human voice speaks from the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bobby.”

“Boy, is that you? Where the Hell ’ve you been?!”

“Yeah, it’s me, Dean. And that’s a long story…”

“I’ve got plenty of time. Your explanation better be good.”

“Okay, so here’s the thing…”

He tells Bobby about his failed hunt and how he’s managed to survive living in the forest. He neglects to mention any major details, revealing as little as possible. After all, he’d rather give a detailed explanation in person. Maybe with Bobby _and _Sam present so that he wouldn’t have to tell his tale more than once. Yeah, that would be good.

As the conversation nears its end, Dean asks for a favor.

“The real reason why I called was because I couldn’t get in contact with Sam.”

“Sam… ya know, he looked everywhere. He didn’t rest for _months _drivin’ himself insane through research, anything he could do to try to find ya. Eventually, I had to step in and stop him from killing himself from over exhaustion.

“Poor kid hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks. I gave ‘im a bed to sleep on. And I convinced him to take a break for a while. He’s settled down, now. Found one hell of a beta woman who’s also a hunter. Though that ain’t my story ta tell. I’ll let Sam tell ya more.. Here. Let me give ya his new number. Give him a call, and if he refuses to drive and pick you up, give me a holler.”

“I promise I will, Bobby.”

Bobby recites the phone number and they end their conversation. Dean can hear Bobby’s softly muttered “idjit” before the phone hangs up. It’s a relief to be done with one of the two calls he had to make.

Butterflies flutter in his stomach over the thought of talking to his brother again. A warmth glows in his chest yet again and it settles the nausea that was building. Hmmm… it just so happens that’s the same feeling that Cas gives him whenever he’s about to panic or whenever he’s in a bad mood. Ain’t that sweet! It gives Dean comfort to know that Cas can still provide him with comfort despite their current separation; his mate is still with him, even from afar.

Now, to call Sam. He dials the numbers that Bobby gave him. The phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Dean?!”

“Yeah, that’s my name.”

“Wh- how… this better not be a prank.”

“I swear, it’s me. I’m not a ghost, I’m not possessed. It’s the real me.”

“How can I know for sure? I haven’t seen you in _months! _I’m not sure I can trust that it’s really you.”

“Meet me in person, then. I’d rather speak face-to-face anyways. I’m in Bloomington right now.”

“Wait, you’re still in the same place you disappeared?!”

“Yeah, like I said… more explanations can happen later, in person.”

“Okay. I’d drive to you today, but I need to finish up this hunt right now. It’s a simple salt ‘n burn. Should be done by late afternoon. And then I can drive over to Bloomington and get there by tomorrow morning. Where are you staying at?”

“I’m at the Motel 6. Room 114.”

“Okay. I’ll see ya soon. You don’t even know how much I’ve missed you.”

“See ya in the mornin’, Sammy. I’ve missed you, too,” Dean speaks softly. Tears threaten to leak out his eyes, and he slams the phone into the receiver before he starts crying.

The toughest part is done, and he now has an entire day to kill. He has enough food to last through the night (he put the sack in the minifridge), but he could really use some clothes. If the motel clerk gave him a weird look upon seeing his current state of dress, he can only imagine the expression he’ll find on his brother’s face. (As well as all the constant ridicule he’d get… for eternity)Time to go shopping!

Dean counts his remaining bills. It’s not much, but it should be able to buy him a couple sets of clothes from the thrift shop as well as a pair of shoes. He stuffs the money back into his bag and makes sure to lock the door as he heads out. Before he wanders aimlessly through town, he stops by the lobby to grab a map of the nearby area.

“Is there something I can help you with?” asks a perky voice filled with false emotion.

Dean doesn’t usually ask for help or advice. He never needed to with Sammy around who would do all the research and navigation. Since he’s not here, Dean takes this opportunity to ask.

“Um, yes, actually. Where’s the nearest thrift store in town?”

“There’s a couple. Let me see your map and I’ll show you.”

Dean hands over the map, and the clerk circles the locations in dark-blue ink. Neither are too far away, only about a mile and a half. That’s walkable, and he’s grateful the day is beautiful. He gives the clerk his thanks and leaves a small tip. That seems to light up his face.

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you, sir. And have a great shopping trip!”

“Thank you. I’m sure I will.”

Dean steps outside to the sun shining overhead. A handful of clouds float along with the breeze and birds chirp from treetops. Now that it’s daytime, the streets are bustling with college students. Cars zoom past as he shares the sidewalk with bikers and other pedestrians. The city noise pollutes the air.

In a mere half hour, he reaches his destination. A bell rings as he opens the door. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the new brightness. When they do, he locates what he needs; he finds a couple of worn jeans and flannel shirts amongst the rainbow sea of clothing. He also picks out a pair of comfortable boots. After all, the soles of his feet hurt from walking on pavement all morning.

Everything fits perfectly. He makes his purchase and runs into the restroom to change. It feels weird being in regular clothes again. At least now he won’t get so many weird looks.

He makes the trek back to the motel and stops at a convenience store along the way. He buys a few toiletry items to make himself more comfortable for the evening.

On the walk back, is it just Dean, or is it unseasonably warm outside? Maybe it’s the clothes. He must’ve gotten too conditioned to the moisture wicking properties of Cas’s home-made web-based clothing. Sweat drips down the back of his neck and soaks through his new shirt.

He showers as soon as he gets back. Ah! It’s refreshing! He forgot how great indoor plumbing is, even if the motel’s water pressure is bad. He lets sweat, dirt, and grime wash away. And it feels marvelous.

There’s still time left, so he watches some TV (free HBO, Hell yes!) before conking out.

Dean’s dream is vivid. Cas is there with him at the motel. He’s spread eagled on the mattress, legs and arms stretched out and constrained by webbing. Soft hairs stroke through the sweat on his naked skin. He can feel the gentle pressure of limbs skating across his midsection.

_What do you want, Dean?_

Ah, a repeat of their day before. The knowledge that Cas’ll give Dean what he wants turns him on and slick gushes from his body. He whimpers aloud.

_Cas, please!_

Sweat drips down his forehead and he can’t wipe it away because his hands are trapped.

_Do you want my legs in your mouth?_

_Mmmm…_

_Or up your ass?_

_Ohhhh…_

_Or would you rather have one of my fangs?_

It’s so tough to make a decision. He must, though, or else Cas won’t give him anything.

_I want – _

There’s a pounding noise coming from somewhere. Cas ignores it.

_What do you want, Dean?_

_I want –_

And the pounding sounds again.

_I want –_

Wait… that pounding is coming from the motel door. Dean wakes from his dream, soaked in sweat. He feels a little light-headed as he sits up. The light that pours from the closed curtains makes his eyes squint. Must be daytime already.

“Dean! Dean! Are you okay?!”

It’s Sam!

“Yes!” Dean responds. “Hold on a minute!”

Dean stands on shaky feet and the ground feels like it’s wobbling.

He opens the door to his brother, a smile plastered on his face.

Then suddenly, Sam’s smile falters. His nose expands as he sniffs the room.

“You sure you’re alright, Dean?”

“Yea, ‘m fine,” Dean mumbles, and then he feels lightheaded again. His legs buckle up, and he can’t keep his balance. He topples forward into his brother, who catches him before he can fall or injure himself.

“Woah! You’re obviously not fine. Here, let’s go sit down and talk for a bit before we leave.”

Sam holds Dean’s arm in support as he guides him towards the bed. Dean leans his weight into that arm, grateful for Sam’s assistance, though he’d never admit to that. Surely he’d end up with his ass on the floor without that extra arm.

Dean’s mind wanders.

\---_That warm feeling_\---

They stumble across the room.

\---_That weird dream_\---

Dean sits down on the bed.

\---_That dizzy, lightheadedness_\---

Sam drags over a chair.

Then Dean has a revelation:

“Oh, I’m in heat!”

“Yeah, I can tell – you reek! Also,” Sam’s nostrils flare as he takes a whiff, “you smell… different. Not heat-different, but I swear there’s something new in your scent. What the hell happened to you, man?”

Of course Sam would notice his change in scent. Oh yeah… Dean has a mate. How the fuck is he gonna explain all the shit that’s happened to him since the disappearance? How’s he gonna explain Cas without sounding like he got raped by a monster? Speaking of which, where is he? Fuck! He’s not here!

“Cas!” _My mate ain’t here._

Sam’s saying something and he sees hands cradle his arms, but he can’t feel their presence. Those human appendages aren’t the ones he needs right now.

_Cas should be here! I need him right fucking now! _just like he needs air in order to breathe.

A worried nag tugs his heart, concern and fear making his limbs tremble.

Dean hyperventilates, and the world turns fuzzy around the edges.

“C-Cas! I nee-n-need you!”

Oxygen won’t flow through his lungs. He clutches his throat as it burns with need.

The last thing Dean hears is his mate’s gravely echo _Dean! I’m on my way!_

And then Dean’s world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so cruel leaving such a cliff hanger. But I promise no one dies, there's a happy ending, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I finish editing it. I'm hoping that'll be in about a week.


	4. Where's the mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see Sam's and Cas's POV on Dean's situation. Sam transports Dean to a safe house, and Cas begins his run to find his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the next chapter! 
> 
> Life is still chaotic for me, and even more so this week, for multiple reasons. But I'll keep truckin' along, best as I can. And because of life, I make no promises as to when I'll be able to release the next chapter. If not next week, then hopefully the following week.
> 
> Now, this is where the plot picks up. I played around with pacing and different perspectives over the next several chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

“--What the hell happened to you, man?”

Dean’s face loses color at Sam’s question. He’s looking a little feint. Strands of light brown hair stick to his sweat-coated forehead.

“Cas!” Dean shouts, eyes wandering lazily without focus.

Okay, time to be the supportive younger brother. Sam stands up and kneels in front of Dean to be closer. He grabs ahold of his brother’s clammy arms in the hope of stabilizing him in case he has another dizzy spell.

Sam stares directly into Dean’s glazed-over eyes and tries his best sympathetic talk: “Dean, look at me. Everything’s gonna be fine. Cas is your mate, right? Why don’t you tell me more about Cas and we can look for her -- or him -- together? We could team up, just like we’ve always done. Whaddya say, Dean? Dean!”

No sign of recognition is apparent in Dean’s empty gaze. His eyes widen all of a sudden as he gasps for air, and Sam is left helpless. An awful knot twists in his gut seeing his brother hyperventilating and there’s not a single thing Sam can do to prevent it from happening.

Sam’s grip tightens as he waits for the inevitable, because that’s all he can do.

“C-Cas! I nee-n-need you!” Dean’s voice shakes. And then the light fades from Dean’s eyes. Luckily Sam has ahold of him when Dean slumps over and collapses into Sam’s embrace.

At the very least, he’s got a name of who he needs to find.

This is something he cannot do alone. He needs to call for help.

There’s one person whom he can always count on in times of desperation. That’s Bobby.

Sam could call his mate for help, but he’d rather her meet Dean under different circumstances. This could get ugly, too, and he has a subconscious instinct to protect her from this nasty situation.

Sam picks up the table-side phone and dials. Bobby picks up on the first ring, thank God.

Of course, Bobby tells Sam to bring Dean to his home in a way that it ain’t a suggestion. It’s the perfect safe haven, anyways, and they’ll be able to protect Dean from any Supernatural being that might be after him. Who knows what he’s been up to over the past several months? They can’t be too cautious. It’ll also buy them time in finding who ever this “Cas” person is, if he’s even a person.

Sam picks up Dean and carries him bridal style to the Impala. Sam’s surprised that there’s no classic, restored vehicle in the parking lot other than the one he drove here. He thought that Dean would’ve picked out another form of transportation. Though that just leaves even more questions. Maybe Dean just can’t find it in himself to replace Baby. Still, though, why _doesn’t_ Dean have a car? Did his mate keep him locked up or something? If so, why did he decide to make his escape near the time of his heat? What the heck was he thinking?! And how the fuck did he get here? It’s entirely possible that Sam may be over thinking the situation. Too bad the only person who could tell him the truth is currently unconscious. And boy, is he heavy! Dean obviously lost some fat and is now 6 feet of dense, lean muscle.

Sam slides his brother’s body into Baby’s back seat with minimal jostling; god forbid he wake up! He buckles up and makes the long drive to Bobby’s. His mind continues to race with thoughts, and he forgets to double check his speed more than once. It’s a miracle that no cop pulls him over. Though maybe that’s due to his paranoid checking in the rearview mirror and his eagle-eye vision that helps with spotting troopers parked along the highway.

Sam makes it to Bobby’s in record time, with his brother still unconscious. Bobby’s standing on the porch upon their arrival. So he helps carry Dean inside the house.

“Where we puttin’ him?” asks Bobby.

“The panic room, ya think? His mate’s probably out there looking for him right now. I have a suspicion that, knowing Dean, the guy or gal s’not human.”

“Good thinkin’, boy. There ain’t no tellin’ what we’re dealing with here. Extra precautions can’t hurt nothin’.”

The two grown men carry Dean downstairs to the panic room and lay him down on the bed.

Bobby gathers a pitcher of water, a glass, and some saltine crackers for when Dean awakens. Once everything is set, there’s nothing else to do. Bobby and Sam both settle down in chairs next to the bed.

Only the _whoosh, whoosh_ sound of the overhead fan is audible in the room as they sit and wait.

*~**~*

Cas has been trying to distract himself ever since he left Dean. Every once in a while, he checks in.

He feels the warmth of the afternoon sun. He feels excitement over something – he has no clue what but can tell it’s over a superficial matter. And he feels longing sorrow. In those moments where Cas’s chest constricts to the point that it hinders his normal breathing pattern, he knows his mate’s in distress. Cas sends him balmy comfort through the bond to help relieve the stress, on more than one occasion.

Everything is going swimmingly well. And Cas does eventually make it back to the web safely.

In the middle of the night, while crickets hum their song, Cas is at peace knowing his mate is well. Knowing his mate will see his family again soon. He checks in again on Dean, one last time for the night. Lustful thoughts fill his head from his mate’s dream. Oh no! It can only mean one thing….

Dean’s in heat.

How could they have forgotten such a crucial factoid! Now, all Cas can think about is Dean suffering through heat all alone without Cas’s, his _mate’s_, support – an omega’s biology dictates that this is a need, not merely a want.

He _needs _to get to Dean, NOW! Homing in on his mate’s location through the bond, he travels as fast as his legs will take him. For now, at least, Dean’s having pleasant dreams.

But that all turns around shortly.

He senses when Dean awakens from his slumber. He senses that Dean talks to another presence, presumably Sam. Cas knows that Dean going into heat without him isn’t ideal, but everything seems to be going decently well (as good as it can be, that is). Until it doesn’t.

_My mate ain’t here. _Cas hears Dean think.

Then he senses the comforting pressure of warm skin: Sam is comforting Dean. Everything is still okay. He can trust Dean’s brother to help protect and care for his mate until Cas is able to get to him. Everything will be okay.

_Cas should be here! I need him right fucking now!_

Oh no! Dean is not okay.

Cas is still too far away to do anything significantly helpful. He tries to envelop Dean in comfort, but he can still feel the uncomfortable constriction in his chest. Sam isn’t helping, either. Cas is the only one who truly can. He needs to be there for his mate. And he’ll do everything he can to make sure Dean does not suffer through his heat alone, without his alpha to take care of him.

_Dean, I’m on my way! _Cas attempts to inform and reassure Dean.

It doesn’t work.

Dean’s mind goes black.

Cas goes into alpha-protection mode.

He runs. Letting instinct overpower his thoughts, he lets his sense of his mate’s presence guide him towards the location he needs to go.

All of a sudden, the acceleration of Dean’s location movement changes drastically. They’re in one of those moving rectangular prisms – a car, Dean calls it. That only pushes Cas to move faster, trying to make it to his mate. That’s all he can do. He must reach Dean.

*~**~*

_“Hnnnggh!” _Dean moans.

Bobby and Sam perk up from the first noise that Dean makes. They watch his first movement as he rolls over onto his side.

_“Gnngnnh!” _he moans again. It definitely doesn’t sound pleasant.

Sam says, “Dean!” and receives an eye squint with a crumpled face. Sweat droplets sprout up on his forehead.

“Boy, you think ya can sit up for us?” asks Bobby.

“H-h-help?” Dean barely gets out.

Sam sits down on the bed near Dean’s legs. “Give me your arms.”

Dean does. They’re clammy and so lax that Sam must use brute strength to pull his brother up into a sitting position. As soon as he does, Bobby is quick to support his back with pillows and a scrunched-up blanket.

“Here.” Sam puts a bendy straw in front of Dean’s face. He wraps his lips around the straw and takes a few sips of water (thank goodness) before letting go.

“You should eat, too, kid,” says Bobby, who hands him some crackers. He accepts and munches on a handful with some sips of water in between.

Sure, it’s not the most nutrient-rich snack, but it’s easy on the stomach and it’s what Bobby had in the pantry, which is better than nothing. They can already notice some color return to Dean’s face, which is a good sign.

“Y’all have questions –“

“Hell yeah we do!”

“Sam.” Bobby gives him a warning glare.

“I don’t – _gnngh! _– even know where to begin.”

Dean’s hands clutch around his stomach

“Relax, boy. Just tell us whenever you’re able. The sooner the better, though, so that we know what we’re up against.”

“Bobby, it ain’t – _rrrhg! _– simple.”

“Of course, it ain’t. Nothin’ in the world is ever simple with you Winchester boys.”

“That’s for damn sure! But Dean, could you at the very least give us some details about Cas? Now that you’re awake –“

“C-c-cas! – _hunngh! _– m-mate!”

“What is he?” Sam tries asking.

“M-my mate!”

“Sam, he ain’t being coherent right now. Let’s calm him down a bit b’fore you interrogate ‘im.”

Bobby hands him over a wet rag. Sam wipes the sweat off his brother’s forehead. He leaves it wrapped around the back of Dean’s neck to help cool down his heat. He pours another glass of water.

“You should drink some more,” Sam says.

“Sammy?”

Dean leans back against the pillows and takes a few sips from the glass.

“Yes, Dean?”

He spits out the straw to say, “I’ve missed you.”

“I have, too.”

Dean closes his eyes.

“Wait! Dean!”

“What!”

“Your mate?”

“Uh-huh?”

“What exactly is he?”

“Uhm… He’s not human.”

“Of course, he’s not.”

“D-don’t – _unngh! _– kill him!”

“We promise not to. But we don’t know what he looks like. Could you tell us?”

Bobby is quick to whip out a note pad to jot it all down.

“He’s got, uh, eight legs.”

“Yeah. And what else?”

“Uhhh…. Fangs! And dark brown hair. He’s real big. Bigger than you, Sammy.” Dean gives a charming smirk.

“Mnnhnn,” Sam clears his throat, trying to ignore any inappropriate mental pictures popping into his head about his brother and his mate. “Is there anything else you can tell us?”

“Like what?”

Bobby jumps in to clarify. “Where have you been livin’, kiddo? I’m guessin’ it wasn’t no governor’s mansion or Holiday Inn.”

“Haha! Yeah – _mnuhgnnh! _– uh, Cas gave me a bed, made of twigs and leaves. T’was comfy. I miss it.”

“What did ya have b’fore that?”

“The home web.”

“Oh, really? Care to explain s’more”

“Yeah! – _mnngh!_ – it’s like a cocoon. Like bein’ wrapped in a bunch of blankets, swayin’ on a hammock. Just like those ones we’d always get to swing on near the ocean. Remember those, Sammy? ‘scept in my home web, I never get too cold or too hot. ‘s nice.”

“Sounds nice. Here, drink some more water. Then get some shut eye. Bobby and I will take care of things and help find Cas.”

“Okay. G’night, Bobby. Night, Sam.”

“Sweet dreams.”

Dean closes his eyes, sweat dripping down the side of his face.


	5. The Worst Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat dwindles out of control. Sam and Bobby find something to help him. And Cas finally discovers his mate's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life just keeps getting crazier and crazier! I wanted to get this done before the end of the year. We'll see if that happens... I might be changing jobs and I might be moving across the country by January. Right after I post this chapter, I'm going to prepare for my 3 interviews on Thursday. Let the chaos begin! 
> 
> Also, this chapter is where we delve into some grey-area wincest territory. It's not sexual in nature, necessarily, hence the grey-area. It's all for medical purposes in this verse. In case of squicks and triggers, I'll put more details in the end notes so as not to spoil the happenings for all readers. Hope you enjoy!

Dean’s head pounds. His heart races. Sweat coats his skin in a thin layer.

He’s surrounded by something silky and soft. Must be back in the web, he thinks.

Appendages wrap around his body and squeeze him tight. Ahh, Cas. It feels good to be back home.

Then there’s a pinch at the back of his neck – what the hell?!

What is dripping down the back of is neck… _blood?! _A shiver wracks his body at the thought. Cas has never fed off him… not since the beginning. What the heck’s going on?! What’s up with Cas?

He takes note of his physical body. His whole torso is encased in webbing, as well as his arms and legs. All of his limbs feel so heavy. It’s as if they’re coated in thick, wet cement. He can’t bother to even wiggle in attempt to escape. Why is he so tired? Blood loss, maybe.

As he takes further inventory, he notices his crotch feels wet. Yuck! Has Cas not been taking proper hygienic care of him? He’s usually so good at bathing and cleaning him immediately after he urinates or has a bowel movement, especially when Dean is unable to physically move to the designated area for defecating. There’s also wetness between his ass cheeks, and something that ever so slowly skates down the backs of his thighs. He doesn’t even want to _know _what that substance may be.

Dean feels so gross, so _unclean_, so _dirty _like he hasn’t in ages. Yet he’s way too tired to give a fuck about it. Still, he can’t just let himself just hang there, soaking in his own mess that’s probably a combination of both feces and urine.

“Cas!” Dean tries shouting, with a parched throat. He’s barely able to speak. But he needs to get Cas’s attention, so he’ll fight for it.

“M-mate! Neeeed you! C-Cas!” Even though he’s sluggish and it’s difficult, he needs to fight. He flails his arms and legs in attempt to break free.

Wait… are those voices in the distance? He can barely hear them. Might be Cas. Third try’s the charm, as they always say. “Cas! Come back! I need you!”

He waits forever, and no one comes to his call. As he sulkily groans, there’s a prick taken at his abdomen. Where the frick did that come from? It freakin’ hurts! Normally, these pricks are sharp and painful and quick, but this time it’s lingering. Liquid pain spreads through his torso, up the back of his spine, down his thighs, his calves… poison! And he’s still paralyzed, can’t escape. All he can do is lie there and endure the pain until it passes. Pain on top of the dirty feeling. Great.

Limbs wrap his body, again. He screams, wailing till his lungs burn. His eyes open but see black nothingness. No one can hear his noises.

He thrashes and thumps to the ground. Before he can flee the scene, appendages take ahold of his arms and lift him up. A strong band of webbing ties around both wrists. They keep him in place. His legs and ankles get the same treatment. He’s trapped, and Cas is not acting like his normal self, which absolutely terrifies Dean to the core.

Dean shouts through their telepathic bond since voiced words don’t work. He tries to get Cas’s attention, tries to make him understand. That Cas is Dean’s mate. That he’s dirty and needs a cool bath. That he’s thirsty and needs water. That he’s hungry and needs food. That he’s scared and needs his mate’s care.

His pleading seems to do more harm than good. A thick, heavy band gets forced between his lips, which muffles his noises. The taste of leather coats his tongue as he bites down.

He pants. He takes large gasps of breath. He forces himself to relax because it won’t do him any good to get worked up over the situation; he must conserve his energy in order to eventually escape this predicament.

Limbs grab around Dean’s thighs which forces him to bend his legs up towards his chest. This exposes his hole to the unknown. Dean’s body quakes in nervous anticipation for what this not-normal Cas is about to do.

A smooth surface circles his hole and he can’t help his instinctual muscle clench. He doesn’t want whatever is about to get shoved up there. He’s too tired, though. He can’t keep clenching his muscles, which eventually relax and give way. As soon as that happens, the thing slams in. It doesn’t feel like Cas’s leg; it’s too smooth. But it has to be. What else could it be?

The thing is bulbous and just sits there, stagnant in his ass. Until it pushes further inward and then _snap! _Spikey thorns dig into his anus. Cool fluid gushes out to quench the sting. He focuses on breathing, completely weirded out and uncomfortable in this situation. He really just wishes that this Cas would act like _his _Cas.

Well, the bulbous thing-a-ma-bob extricates itself from his ass. It makes a squelching noise upon the exit. _Gross!_

More smooth limbs enter his hole, ensuring the fluid is nice and spread up there. Shockwaves trickle up Dean’s spine when they brush up against his prostate. Yet it isn’t pleasant. This feels more clinical rather than arousing.

Minutes pass with Dean just hanging there. Cas leaves him alone. Dean has nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. His mind becomes sluggish and tired, for some odd reason. He lets his brain turn off to rest in peace.

*~**~*

Sam disposes a syringe into the sharps container. “So, what do you think this thing is?”

Bobby glares. “Ain’t it obvious? What else makes a web, has eight legs, and may or may not have fangs?”

“A spider, I know. But like, it would have to be massive.”

“Yep. We’ve seen stranger, though.”

“True. Makes me wonder if this is the creature that we were hunting all those months ago. And now – now he’s Dean’s mate?! It’s just… a lot to try to take in at once.”

“Don’t I know it. Though I can’t help but be happy for the kid.” Bobby grins.

Sam grins, too. “Yeah, good to see Dean find someone to settle down with. Even though the guy isn’t human, I assume they’ve made each other happy, at the very least.”

“Cas!” comes a shout from the bed.

“Sounds like he’s stirrin’ again. Better keep an eye on ‘im.”

“M-mate! Neeeed you! C-Cas!”

“Ummm, Bobby… what should we do?”

Dean thrashes from side to side, mumbling and shouting in his sleep.

“Cas! Come back! I need you!”

He rolls off the bed and lands with a _thump._ He won’t stop shouting for his mate.

Bobby whips out a syringe and stabs Dean in the stomach. The thrashing stops along with the shouting. Sam stands there, stunned to the core, unable to move. His brother’s heat is turning worse… that first shot of heat-reducing meds he gave Dean obviously wasn’t enough and Bobby had to step in with an emergency dose of medication.

“Help me, will ya Sam?” Sam breaks from his reverie. They both grab Dean and move him back to the bed.

“We need to restrain him, so he won’t fall ‘gain when those pain meds wear off.” Bobby gets out the leather cuffs, and a couple belts. Sam helps him tie his ankles and wrists to the bed posts. There’s a belt for his torso and one that they put in his mouth so that they don’t have to hear his brother’s screams.

“That should do it.”

“What was in that, Bobby?”

“Oh, it’s extra strength pain meds, ‘specially useful for heats. ‘Specially when you’re without yer mate. Should take away the fever, a bit of the pain, and the lucid dreams. At least for a while.”

“I don’t even wanna know where you got that stuff. Is there anything else you have in addition to that, something that will help him through this? It seems real bad, unlike anyone’s heat I’ve seen before.”

“Yeah, I sure do. But, you have to give it to him, cuz I ain’t gonna.”

Hmmm…. Strange. Yet that doesn’t stop Sam, especially when his brother’s health and safety is at risk.

“Whatcha got?” Sam hopes his puppy eyes show his desperation.

Bobby quirks his eyebrows, and Sam knows that he’s going to regret this decision of his. If it helps Dean, though, that’s all that matters.

Bobby veers around the corner to get whatever this thing is. In the meantime, Sam stares down at his brother. There are creases on his forehead. His lips are clenched shut. His cheeks are flushed tomato-red with the strain that’s been placed on his body. A glistening sheen of sweat coats his skin. Stains form in the arm pits of his shirt. Sam wishes he could take the pain away for Dean. Whatever it takes, he’ll do it. That’s what family is for.

Bobby’s back, and he sets down what he’s got with a _thunk._

Um, Sam’s definitely having second thoughts now, as he lays eyes on the thing that may help, along with several supplies. The pile in front of him contains nitrile gloves, metallic packets, a narrow tube, and a horse pill.

“There’s the suppository ya asked for. It’ll be stronger and last longer than the shot I just gave him. Like I said, I ain’t administering it. You can, though, if ya want.”

Welp, this is a sacrifice Sam’s gotta make. He can do this, buck up, and take care of his brother in desperate need. It’s not like he hasn’t seen his brother naked before – not with the type of work they do, and the injuries they’ve helped each other through. _He can do this!_

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

It’s best not to overthink it.

_Snap! _Sam puts on the gloves.

_Pop! _Sam forces the horse pill into the plunger device.

_Scrinch! _Sam rips open one of the lubricant packets and coats the tip of the device – y’know, just in case there’s not enough slick to ease the way.

Now that everything is ready, it’s time for the main event.

Sam unhooks both of Dean’s ankles, yanks down his underwear, and folds his sweat-coated legs up towards his chest. That stench, it’s sickening! The smell of his brother’s slick is absolutely repulsive, and he tries as best he can to breathe through his mouth, not his nose. This better be over quick!

Ugh, he can’t keep Dean’s legs in place _and _administer this pill. “Bobby, a little help, please?” Bobby immediately appears right next to him without a word, holding one of Dean’s legs. Sam uses his current free hand to prepare for the penetration. He sticks one finger on that furled, puckered skin and circles. He circles and tugs, making sure there’s enough wiggle room for the pill to fit. Ever so cautious, Sam grabs the device. With a shaky hand, he guides the tip to his brother’s hole. He gives it a push, a gentle one so as not to tear the delicate muscle. Dean’s sphincter gives way and Sam watches as the device is engulfed. The slightest contraction reverberates through the plastic plunger when the widest part reaches past the ring of muscle. The next part is easy, as Sam pushes the device (still with caution) up into his brother until the base rests against Dean’s bum.

Last step – Sam shoves the plunger _click! _All done! Phew!

Sam tugs the plunger out of Dean’s ass.

“Nnnggh!” Dean moans, as his anus forms a suction around the thick tip of the device. Sam pulls more and then _plop! _It’s out.

Dean’s face contorts and he lets out a gasp. “Nnuugh!” Hmm, the pill’s needles must’ve sunk in, adhering the pill to the inner wall of Dean’s anus. Soon the fluid will gush out. Look, there it is! A dribble of milky white fluid pearls at Dean’s hole and trickles down to the bedsheet. Better check to make sure the fluid spreads.

Sam sticks a finger up Dean’s channel. Ignoring his brother’s shivers, he twists and turns, feels the nub of the suppository stuck in place. Everything feels good. No tears. He removes his finger, then wipes off the gunk on the bed sheet.

The bed sheet – there’s a dark spot on the sheet beneath Dean’s butt. So gross! Though it would be pointless to do anything to clean it up now. Dean’s slick will just soak through the sheets again, until his heat is over. Might as well wait till Dean is conscious to change the sheets.

Sam absentmindedly strokes his fingers across the hard, plastic shaft. Oh yeah, that’s right - Sam is holding the plunger, coated in his brother’s slick.

“Uhhh… trash can?”

“Over there.” Bobby points to the corner of the room.

Sam disposes of the plunger device along with his gloves. Now, to go burn – wait no – _vigorously scrub _his hands with soap and water.

Upon return, Sam notices Bobby has restored Dean’s dignity by putting his pants and underwear back in place. There’s also a new object on the table – a fake plastic knot.

“Really, Bobby?”

“Yes, really! He’s gonna start cravin’ it soon if we don’t find his mate.”

“Can we not talk about my brother’s sex life, please?”

“Fine, ya wallflower. Everything is cleaned up and ready to go when this princess here wakes up. We should go on upstairs and get fixin’ to do some research about this here spider creature of Dean’s while we wait for the kid to wake up.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

*~**~*

Cas finally reaches what he assumes is his destination. He senses his mate’s close proximity, just a couple web lengths away.

There is a shiny looking web-like structure surrounding a rectangular box. There are also piles of objects that Cas does not recognize, that span at least one web length, that sit inside the perimeter of the shiny web. Cas guesses that Dean is in the rectangular box.

He crawls through the opening of the shiny web and approaches the rectangular box. Upon further inspection, the box is made of wood. This is what Dean calls a house, Cas remembers. And there are transparent squares on the outside of the box, so he can glimpse at what, or who, is inside. These are what Dean calls windows. Hesitating, because Cas does not want to cause a disturbance for any residents inside the box other than Dean, he scurries around to one of the squares to peak inside. Well, no humans are present, though there are many objects located throughout the open space. Some of them, he recognizes. Some of them, he has no name for.

Since it’s all clear, Cas enters the box. He squeezes past the doorway, barely fitting through. Now, he can really sense his mate. Cas hones I’m on Dean’s mind…

_Oh no!_

Dean is in distress. Cas senses _wrong _and _uncomfortable _and _pain_. He sees in Dean’s mind that he thinks he’s in his home web. To think one is at home, in the company of family, but to experience discomfort and confusion about why the situation is not normal… This is not good!

Dean should not be exposed to such high levels of stress during heat. The temperature of his frail human body will only increase even more, because he’s without his mate, he’s in pain, and he’s without the comfort of his home. Castiel worries greatly about his mate’s health.

Cas needs to reach Dean _NOW! _He uses his mate-sensing abilities to track Dean down. The signal is strongest near an open door that leads to lower ground. Here, he can hear human voices that are not his mate. He found the other humans. Dean is not alone.

Cas needs another solution. He can’t disturb the other humans. But he needs to save his mate. He could go to the lower level, but he’ll risk touching the humans, who would then be able to see him. And then they would be frightened, possibly defend themselves and injure Cas in the process. It won’t do any good for Dean if Cas receives a fatal injury. No, Cas absolutely cannot risk that.

What else is there to do? Cas could… he could… he needs to think! He paces the cramped area, trying to develop a plan so he can reach his mate safely. Dean shouting for Cas in his dreams does _not _help whatsoever. It only increases his anxiety and stress.

Every single plan he can think of comes with a flaw. Most of them could result in injury toward the humans which would upset Dean, or in injury to himself which would also upset Dean. There is no winning either way. However, injuring himself will also hurt himself. Maybe he should go with a plan that would be most beneficial for himself, because Dean will be disappointed in either scenario.

Last, to decide which plan to go with…

Uh-oh! Footsteps sound from down below and increase in volume. The humans are approaching! Cas is out of time. He must make a decision...

*~**~*

Dean opens his eyes and his mind is clear. There’s still a lingering cramp in his abdomen, but he doesn’t notice the pain if he doesn’t focus on it. That’s a good sign. But how… shouldn’t he be in pain right now? And his butt… something’s been in there, he can sense it. There’s also an extremely uncomfortable wetness, as he’s lying in his own slick.

Should his slick be sticky, though? What… _oh god, no! _That dream he had… Sam or Bobby must’ve given him a suppository. One of those ones that’s supposed to help an omega through an intense heat. Like one without a mate. Like what he’s going through right now.

Well, at least Dean wasn’t cognizant when he was given it. Although that doesn’t stop the secondhand embarrassment that he’s feeling right now.

Dean glances to the side, trying to distract himself by looking at the wall and not letting his thoughts dwell into territory that he’d rather them not dwell in. Too bad when he looks over to the side, he spots what his brother and Bobby left for him – a fake knot. A fucking dildo!

It’s too much to think about, even with all the pain medicine he’s been given. Dean shuts his eyes. And breathes. In through his nose, out through his leather-gagged mouth. In through his nose, out through his mouth. In through his nose, and he’s out like a light.

*~**~*

Bobby _knows _there’s something lurking in his house while he reads some lure, doing research with Sam. Hairs on his arms flick upwards. A zing trickles up his spine and makes his head buzz.

“Y’ feel what I’m feelin’, kid?”

“Your sixth sense going haywire again?”

“Yup.”

“Not just you, Bobby. I feel something, too.”

“Like yer being watched, but I don’t see nothin’.”

“Yeah…Seems like there’s something in the kitchen staring at us. Should we check it out?”

Bobby closes his book shut. He’s getting antsy, and it would honestly be great to take a break right now.

“Let’s do it.”

They enter the kitchen, guns lowered with the safety off, at ready for fire. One moment, Bobby’s got two feet under him. The next moment, they aren’t. He nearly lands on his ass. Something stops him from smacking the ground. Where’d his gun disappear?

He glances at the floor. “Balls!” It’s out of his reach.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees him. Cas. A giant ass spider, just like they thought.

And hey, there’s Sam. He’s trapped, too. The creature, Dean’s mate, looms over Sam’s unconscious form. “Oh shit,” Bobby mumbles. This is it. This is how he dies. In his own home. His scrambling only tangles his body worse.

The creature approaches him slowly. Bobby waits for the inevitable. There’s a small pinch to his side, and then blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential squicks/trigger warnings: Sam administers a suppository to help with Dean's heat. Dean is unaware, having a nightmare/dream during the administration, and thinks it may be Cas. The first section of this chapter is Dean's dream. The second section is from Sam's POV. So if that may be squick-y for you, I'd suggest you stop reading once the word "suppository" is mentioned and skip to the next break. Dean does make mention to knowing it was his brother later in this chapter, too, but doesn't go into detail. 
> 
> Especially with this chapter, please let me know if I forgot to include any warnings or tags! I think I covered them all, but sometimes my brain skips over things... Anyways, I hope you liked the crazy chaos of this chapter! And if you did, it would mean the world to me if you left a kudos or comment!


	6. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally reaches Dean. Sam and Bobby are juuuust fine ;) And the air is cleared between Dean, Cas, Sam, and Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot longer than I had anticipated. That's because of real life changes, including a new job and moving half way across the country. Better late than never XD Hope y'all enjoy!

Dean’s in the web again. Cas left him dangling with his head wrapped in webbing. His arms are above his head, and his legs are spread wide for easy access. A bit of webbing is lodged between his lips, which muffles his sounds.

“Mmmnph!”

_Cas, please!_

Dean tries his best to get any sort of friction in just the right spot. He thrust his hips forward into empty air.

_Hmmph! Please!_

Yearning trickles from the bond. Cas also wants this to be pleasurable for Dean. There’s a snowball effect, where Cas’s yearning feeds Dean’s desire, which fuels Cas even more, which ignites Dean even more, and…

His dick is painfully engorged, sensitive to the slightest touch. Even the insignificant pressure of webbing is doing _things _to his cock. It’s infuriating, and he needs release, _NOW!_

_What do you want, Dean?_

At Cas’s commandeering voice, slick trickles from Dean’s asshole. His butt cheeks clench with the need to be filled.

_Fuck me, please!_

_Of course, Dean._

A leg pokes at Dean’s hole over the webbing barrier. The motion teases him – it’s not enough, yet it satisfies a tiny bit of his desperate need. Another leg strokes his cock, also encased in webbing. The barely-there pressure feels oh so good on his neglected dick. After a several strokes and pokes, it’s still not enough.

_Cas, please! I need you to fill me!_

_Okay, Dean. I need to get rid of these first._

There’s an audible rip of cloth tearing. Goosebumps span across Dean’s body from new exposure to cool air.

_Finally _there’s an appendage prodding at Dean’s hole without any boundary hindering penetration. Legs scrape up and down Dean’s sides. One tweaks a nipple, causing an eruption of shivers down his spine. All of these ministrations are leading up to a pinnacle… And then the appendage slams home.

“Nnguuhhh!” Dean gasps and his eyes snap open to blinding light.

It takes several moments for Dean to process what’s happening and come to reality.

Cas is on top of him.

A mattress is beneath him.

There’s that familiar musty smell in the air – of iron metal, salt, and mildew.

He’s bound, not by silken webbing but by leather cuffs.

He’s not in his home web; he’s in Bobby’s panic room.

His moment of realization slams into him like a freight train – figuratively _and _literally. Cas’s legs, man, Dean needs them right now. He needs his mate, hairy appendages and all.

A powerful thrust hits the perfect spot, making Dean shout a muffled moan. His eyes roll to the back of his head at the bursting shockwaves of pleasure.

_Cas!_

_I’m here, Dean. I’ll take care of you._

The thrusts continue, and Cas is able to hit that magical spot over and over again with excellent accuracy, making white sparks appear behind his closed eyelids. Dean has to bite down hard on the leather in his mouth as he comes with an explosion of muffled screams through clenched teeth.

Dean comes, yet a sense of arousal lingers in his bones when Cas stops. It’s not an urgent desire anymore, so there’s space in his mind to think upon things beyond his sexual desires.

_Cas, how’d you get here?_

_I walked in the front door._

_Oh… _

_…hold on, wait! What about Bobby… Sam?_

_The other humans? Don’t worry, I enacted no permanent harm upon them._

_No permanent harm… what the fuck did you do, then?_

_They may be currently incapacitated._

_How so?!_

_Remember that poison that I injected you with during the first few days that we met? Well… I injected the humans with a low dosage._

_You injected them… with poison…_

_Only enough to transport them into a temporary, unconscious state so that I could save you without unnecessary hinderance. I promise, no bodily harm was inflicted upon them. _

_Injecting someone with poison _is _bodily harm, Cas!_

_I’m sorry, Dean. I did not know of an alternative option to save you. So, I did what I thought was best. I hate making you upset, because I can feel it as though it’s my own. Please, let me know what I can do to fix this situation._

_Well, first, we need to get me out of these bonds. Then, we ought to check on Bobby and Sam, make sure they’re alright._

_Okay._

Cas tries his best to undo the bonds that hold Dean to the bed. Spider legs do not have the same dexterity as human hands. Thus his efforts are futile. He can’t free Dean from his bonds. Cas is not one to give up easily. Dean puts a stop to it soon enough.

_Cas, you tried. That’s enough._

_I feel useless! I messed this up; shouldn’t have left you out of my sight for so long. Then we wouldn’t be in this predicament…_

_Hey! It’s okay, Cas. We’ll get out of this. We just need to move onto plan B._

_And what is plan B?_

_You carry Sam and Bobby down here. Then, we’ll talk to both of them when they wake. _

_Ah, I see. Since they’re the ones who bound you to the bed in the first place, they’ll be able to free you._

_Yep. Exactly._

_I’ll just go upstairs and transport them here, then._

The bonds prevent Dean from sitting up high enough to watch Cas as he goes upstairs. He can hear the pitter patter of his legs against the concrete ground. He’s left anxiously waiting for his mate’s return, with nothing to do other than stare up at the ceiling. The lingering scent of Cas reminds him of his home web, of his kids, and is a mild comfort. Not quite enough, though. A warmth caresses his arms, his legs. It wraps around his torso and squeezes in reassurance (that’s Cas). The touch of his mate, even from afar, helps abate his worries, keeping his mind and body as relaxed as possible through a torturous heat. Dean has nothing to focus on and soon his mind wanders away despite the reassurances and touches from Cas. To keep his mind preoccupied, he counts each revolution of the fan above, the one that spins behind the protection sigil.

Counting the revolutions is too much like counting sheep. It’s not long before Dean’s eyelids become heavy. And Cas still isn’t back yet. He gives in to sleep eventually; his exhaustion and achy muscles adding to that need. Dean’s out before he knows it.

*~**~*

Dean wakes up after a cat nap. And he’s still oh so very horny. Bobby and Sam are still in a heap on the floor over in the corner. Cas deposited them there, bodies unconscious. They’re both lying down, and it looks like they’re sleeping.

Why not have another go-around with Cas, eh? So, they do.

Dean’s still tied down to the bed. There is only so much that they can physically do. Cas figures out numerous workarounds to give Dean what he needs. He looms over Dean’s body and manages to squeeze at least two legs up his slick-soaked ass. Then another one ends up stretching his mouth. There’s nothing like the feel of those prickly hairs dragging across his tongue, the roof of his mouth, and up his ass.

That moment - while his orgasm builds, his dick hard and curving up to rest against his stomach - is unfortunately when Dean hears the floorboards creak. Then some disgruntled groans. He knows that groan – it’s Sam. He’s awake.

What a mood killer! Dean doesn’t want to stop. He’s so close at getting the release he needs. But for Sammy to see him like this… the risk is too great.

_Abort! Abort! Cas, get outta my ass! And my mouth while you’re at it._

_You sure that’s what you want, Dean? You still haven’t achieved orgasm yet. You’re very close…_

_Trust me, I don’t want you to stop._

_Shall I continue, then?_

_No! Can’t risk Sammy seein’ us like that. He’s awake._

_Oh, I see. Do you need me to leave while you two - _

_No! Stay please, Cas._

_As you wish._

More grumbles and groans sound from the corner. A crack echoes through the small space as Sam stretches his limbs, most likely stiff from the position he was sleeping in.

“Dean?” comes a crackling voice, scratchy from disuse.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean’s voice sounds no better – not after he’s had Cas’s leg down his throat and up his ass mere seconds ago. And surely he can smell the sickeningly sweet scent of arousal in the air. Sam’s just too polite right now to mention it.

“Um, would your… uh… mate… Would –“

“Just spit it out, Sam.”

“Would your mate mind if I approached you? So that I could, y’know, get you untied from the bed?”

_That is our plan. Please, let your brother release you._

Dean snickers.

_Cas, that sounds so inappropriate! _

_I don’t know what you mean._

The snickers turn into cackling.

“What’s so funny, Dean?”

“Something that Cas said.”

“Dare I ask?”

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

“Alrighty, then. Uh, so… the handcuffs?”

“Ha! Yeah, almost forgot there for a minute. Cas here doesn’t mind one bit. We were actually hoping that you’d untie me.”

“Humph. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Sam undoes the buckles of the handcuffs with his nimble fingers – the ones around his ankles, his wrists, and his torso. For that one, Sam pointedly keeps his eyes on the belt, not daring to look further down Dean’s body, to Dean’s own relief. Bad enough that Dean’s the vulnerable one, tied up with a half-hard cock that could use some attending to. He does not need his baby brother to see those things that should be kept private to Dean and his mate. Luckily Sam is on the same lines of thinking and keeps his focus away from Dean’s crotch.

Both Dean’s wrists and ankles are sore once the shackles come off. Dean rubs some feeling back into them. Sam notices.

“Hey, let me getcha something for that… and maybe some clothes, too. We should make ya look decent before Bobby wakes up. And I’d rather not have a serious conversation with my brother while he’s –“ Sam gestures wildly to Dean’s whole body “-well, y’know.”

“Yeah, I know. Not to worry, Cas’ll keep me safe while you’re gone.”

Sam stares at Cas. There’s an eerie, electric tint to the air. The smell of ozone seeps into the room, thick and heavy with tension, like grey clouds in the sky during a storm, right before the flash of lightning.

_Is your brother trying to intimidate me, Dean? I will not hesitate to defend you if needed._

_I’m sure you would, Cas. But trust me, there’s no need. _

_Then what’s he doing?!_

_Trying to determine if he can trust you or not._

_But… I’m your mate! I’ve kept you safe and well nourished for quite some time. Well, except for this most recent incident. Other than that, I most definitely have proven that I’m more than capable of providing for my mate._

_Of course, Cas. I know that. But Sam does not._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

“Sam, quit your starin’. You’re making poor Cas here nervous.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, take your sorry ass outta here and get me some pants. And some lotion.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam disappears around the corner and the room remains silent until his return.

Cas and Dean don’t communicate to each other through thoughts or words. Instead, they bask in each other’s company, Cas staring intently at various parts of Dean’s body. A numbing sensation passes along each red chafing mark on his wrists, torso, and ankles. It makes the pain fade temporarily while they wait.

Not but a few moments later, Sam is back. He chucks both the lotion and pants at Dean, who catches them in haste.

Sam turns away while Dean shucks on an old pair of jeans. He shifts when Dean clicks open the lotion bottle.

“Is it safe to look yet?”

“Yeah. Ya won’t burn your eyeballs if ya turn around.”

“Thank goodness.” Sam stares at the bottle in Dean’s hand. “Do you need help, or…”

“Nah, I’ve got it.”

“You sure? I really don’t mind –“

“Yes, Sam. No need to go all mother hen on me. It’s just a few scratches that’ll heal pretty quick. Quit your worrying.”

“You quit your bickering. Y’ boys are gonna give me a fuckin’ headache!”

“Sorry Bobby,” both brothers say simultaneously.

“What’d I miss?”

“Not a whole lot,” Sam shrugs. “I woke up not long ago.”

“Well, now we can all get down to business, start talkin’ ‘bout what the fuck just happened. Most importantly, we ain’t gonna die or nothin’ from what ever your mate did to us, will we Dean?”

“First of all, you guys can use his name. And his name is Cas. Secondly, no. Cas assured me that what ever he did wouldn’t hurt either of you. So don’t worry about it.”

“Y’ sure about that, kiddo?”

“Yes! I trust Cas with my life. He wouldn’t lie to me. If you trust me, then you’ll trust Cas when he says neither of you will die.”

“Okay, we’ll trust you _and _Cas,” says Sam.

There’s a beat of a pause, and Sam’s eyes glisten in the low light with unshed tears.

“I’ve missed you so freaking much! I searched everywhere for you. I looked through that forest in Indiana and retraced our steps about a dozen times. You don’t even know how happy I was to finally see you back in Indiana. But then, you went into a life threatening heat and I was afraid that I was gonna lose you again!”

“Sammy –“

“Dean, please! Just promise me, whatever happened to you, you won’t disappear on us again.”

Tears form at the corner of Dean’s eyes. A warm pleading flutters in his chest. One of Cas’s legs nudges his side.

_Okay, Cas. I get it._

Dean closes the distance between himself and his brother, wrapping his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders. He gives him a reassuring squeeze, and a damn tear slips down the side of his cheek because he’s so goddamn emotional due to hormones brought on by his motherfuckin’ heat that had the worst timing ever.

Dean nods his head minutely, enough for Sam to feel the movement with his chin resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah, okay Sammy,” whispers Dean. “I promise.”

Before the hug reaches the point of awkward, Dean pulls back and swipes away the wetness on his cheeks with the back of his wrist.

Dean sniffs. “Okay. I think I owe both of you an explanation of what happened…”

Dean tells his tale of being caught in a web, with Cas as his kidnapper. He leaves out the explicit details - ones that Bobby and Sam most definitely do not need to know. He reveals that he’s fallen in love and that he’s now a proud father.

Cas is supportive throughout the whole retelling, occasionally reminding Dean to add a detail here and there. Just being by his side, exuding confidence, calm, and contentedness through their bond, all help Dean remain relaxed.

“I can’t believe I’m an uncle!” Sam clutches Dean’s shoulder.

“That must make me the Grandpa.” Bobby groans.

“Hell yes!” says Dean.

“While we’re catching up, I should letcha know… so get this: I finally found a mate.”

“Sammy, that’s great! Who’s this lucky person? What’re they like? Tell me all about ‘em!”

“Well, her name’s Eileen. We met while working a case. We clicked.” Sam grins all goofily. Man, he’s gone for this gal. “She has quite a sense of humor, too. You’d both get along great.”

“She really sounds like somethin’. I’d love to meet her. Someday. But, both Cas and I need to head back home soon. Anna and Gabe have been without either of us for several days now. They probably miss us dearly.”

_How are the kids, by the way?_

_They’re both excellent. Since they’ve reached half-maturity, they are of an age capable of providing and living for themselves. They don’t need us anymore, but I think they love us too much to leave home._

_They better not dare think about leaving anytime soon!_

_I assure you they’re not. And they’re both well. _

_Thanks, Cas._

“Dean? Should Sam and I leave you and Cas alone to, y’know…”

“What? No! What makes you think that?”

“Well, y’ were staring at Cas with some damn big heat eyes.”

“Okay, maybe it looks that way. Truthfully, we’re communicating with each other.”

“What?! How?!”

Heat flushes up to redden Dean’s cheeks. Cas nudges Dean’s leg with an appendage and lets out a _click_.

_Just, explain it in technical terms, like how you know I would._

Yeah, sure. Dean can wait a bit longer to explain Cas’s species to Sam and Bobby. His horniness will just have to be put on hold for a little while.

“Uhm… I’ll try to explain without it being TMI. With Cas’s species, in addition to mating bonds, there are also telepathic bonds. They can be formed with any species and are much less invasive compared to a mating bond, but only if said species understands the language of Cas’s species. If not, there are other means to bond telepathically. It involves an exchange of, uh, fluids. Kinda like how blood is exchanged in mating. But with telepathy, it is —-“

“I think we get it. You don’t have to tell us every detail. I do find it interesting. Out of curiosity, how did you and Cas become bonded? And how did you form a bond with your children?”

If Dean wasn’t blushing before, now he _really _is.

“Um… I’ll start with my kids… To bond with them, I had to either ingest their, um, secretions. Or, I had to have Cas inject me with them. With Cas, uh, I don’t think you wanna know.”

“Hmmm… that’s alright. Like I said, you can spare us the details. What you’re saying… sounds like maybe _I _could also bond with your kids – my niece and nephew. And maybe Bobby could, too.”

“Whatever makes you happy, kid. For me, it’s a no cuz I’m too old for this crap.”

“You’re gonna be missing out!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’d much rather be a hermit and stay out of it.”

“Alright, so a trip! We have to plan one now. Cas and I, we should probably leave soon. Got some mating business to take care of that I doubt either of you want to be around for. Though we may need to borrow the panic room before we leave…”

“Ugh, Dean!”

“Whatever, Sammy. You don’t have to stay, anyway. And oh yeah, trip plans! Cas could let us know where our web is so you can visit. Maybe lend us a radio and batteries so we can keep in touch. And wait a week or two, so we can get back and prepare for your visit.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Awesome!”

The pool of heat grows in Dean’s abdomen. He feels sticky sweat across his skin, and slick making a small puddle on the sheets. Surely Bobby and Sam can smell him now. And Cas – he bumps up against Dean’s side.

_Dean, do you need me right now? I don’t want to cause embarrassment towards your family. But I don’t think I can hold back much longer. You smell too good. And you need me._

Sam sniffs the air. “Uhm, I think Bobby and I should get going now. How about we go restock the pantry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Now all that's left is an epilogue, that's partially written. Let me know if you have any ideas as to what will happen next, or if you have anything you’d like to see in the epilogue or potential timestamps.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly appreciate every single comment and kudos! That's what keeps me motivated to write! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @tapnbluesnlindyhopdancer - feel free to say hi.
> 
> Also, please let me know if I forgot a tag (cuz sometimes I do)


End file.
